Never Ending Fantasies
by Crazy About Survivor
Summary: Never Ending Fantasies follows 5 new warriors from nintendo's world, each with their heroic past! Can they work together to fight the rising evil force before the world is destoryed by the armies of hell? Starring Zelda, Peach, Mario, Samus, and Link
1. Chapter 1:Reunion Part I

Never Ending Fantasies Chapter 1

Starring princess peach

**It all started when I was 16, I never knew I would ever be called for such a journey said princess Zelda. My story begins in a small house on my planet gango. I woke and my phone rang said Zelda.**

"**Hello" answered Zelda. "Good morning princess Zelda, I am asking you to come over to the city hall and there will be a special meeting" said President Mushroom. "What for" said Zelda. "Well you will find soon enough said President Mushroom. Zelda walked down the stares and went into the city hall and came upon one Princess named Peach and a warrior named link and another warrior named Mario. President mushroom looked at Zelda and said "you made it" said Mushroom. "Yah thanks I am here for a reason rite" said Zelda. "Okay enough talking and lets just get threw this I have a hair stylist coming over" said peach.**

"**Hi, I am late" said a voice. "Who are you" asked mushroom. "I am sammus, you didn't call me but I heard about the prophecy" said Sammus. "Okay lets get to the point, you have been chosen to go on a journey and fight the forces of darkness" said P.Mushroom. "What" said peach. "I don't fight demons, I am a princess people are supposed to grovel before me" said peach. "Really" said Zelda. "Okay guys stop fighting" said Link. "You all are here to fight the biggest evil ever, his name is the first!" said P.mushroom. **

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2:Reunion Part II

_**Never Ending Fantasies **_

Chapter 1

"Reunion Part Two"

_So our five warriors are now leaving the building to go prepare for the journey. _

"Where are we going to get our things?" asked Princess Peach.

_As Link was thinking about where to get the weapons, Mario had a thought._

"We can summon a genie to wish for weapons." said Mario.

"That is a great idea, but how are we suppose to summon a genie without a spell?" Princess Peach asked.

"I can do that!" said Zelda. "I have a few spell books in my home but that is on the planet Gango".

"Just our luck!" exclaimed Link.

"We can still get there, but we would have to steal a space ship!" said Mario.

"Oh, I've got an idea! We could get President Mushroom's space ship!" shouted Sammus.

"How are we supposed to get through all that security?" asked, Link.

"Well, I am a pro at using guns and aiming at little cameras", explained Sammus.

_As Mario and Sammus left the house, Princess Peach had a better idea. _

"Guys, we should just tell President Mushroom that we need his space ship." said Peach.

"Oh, I never thought about that", said Link.

"I will go and ring the door bell", Peach said.

"Little did Peach realize, that there were hi-tech lasers surrounding the building.

_Not until she walked to the door did a camera spot Princess Peach. The camera was ready to shoot at her but in a split second, Sammus shot a laser at the laser. Bam!! The whole camera system blew up._

"You're welcome", said Sammus.

_Princess Peach instantly stuck out her tongue._

_One by one they all went into the president's office._

"Something is spying on us", said Mario.

"I think you're right", said Sammus.

"Link, take Peach and Zelda to a safe place. Sammus and I will clear the path. "

"Hello is there anyone here?" asked a guard.

"Do we have to fight him?" asked Mario.

"I guess so." Sammus replied.

_Mario jumped right at the guard._

"Who are you" Asked the guard.

"Never mind the questions" said the guard.

"I will just clean the rest of in the morning so the president wont know that you were here" said the guard.

Mario swinged his hand and the guard dodged it

"You suck" said the guard.

"Would you like to say that again" asked Sammus.

"Kill me and you will not get any answers" said the guard.

"I was not going to kill but thanks for idea explained sammus.

"Answers, what answers" Mario asked.

"Never mind" said the guard.

"No, tell me now" said Mario.

"Shoreis knows that you and your friends are going to his galaxy" said the Guard.

"Whose shoreis"? Asked Sammus.

"He's the most powerful wizard in the world in the galaxies said the guard

I got your point he is evil and he planning to do what? Said Mario

"He's planning to make a war, about a few million are already "there in the planet everyone will die even you" said the guard.

" That's enough" said Mario.

Kill him.

"I will do the oners "said Sammus.

The guard hit Mario and ran of

"Get back here" said Sammus.

Let him go" said Mario.

"Let's go and find the others" said Mario.

"When Mario and Sammus found the others" Princess Peach said.

"Guys look we found, president mushrooms space ship" said sammus.

"It's beautiful" said Zelda.

"So who is going to fly it" said Zelda.

"I don't know how to fly a space ship" said Princess Peach.

"I don't" said Link

"Me either" said Sammus

"Hey don't look at me" said Mario

"I don't know any thing" said Princess Zelda.

"I can fly it" said a voice

"Who are you" asked Link

"I am star fox".


End file.
